1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for authenticating a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, a variety of electronic products are in use and various types of services are provided from the electronic products. Accordingly, a limited service may be provided to a selected and/or predetermined user, which leads to requiring technology for allowing a user authenticated through a user authentication process to utilize a service.
In the related art, user authentication is performed using a password input method. In this method, a user is aware of a password at all times. Once the password is leaked, a user not granted a right to use a service may be authenticated.